Back to Gravity Falls
by iDreamBig
Summary: After receiving a phone call from someone he hasn't seen in 10 years, due to a family tragedy Dipper Pines must take his twin, Mabel Pines, to somewhere they haven't been in 10 years. Gravity Falls, Oregon. This is BlackRose556
1. Packing bags

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN AND RE-POSTED ON 12/24/12. I HAVE FIXED GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES, AND WROTE IT BETTER. OR WHATEVER, CARRY ON.**

**A/N: second story, second day! Okay technically ive been a member for 3 months, but I forgot my password and haven't been on since week I made my account. Anyways….**

**This takes place 10 years in the future, it's kinda short story I guess idk I will continue when I see another review. Even if it is the same hour I upload this. **

**Warning: Someone is dead in this. This has no description of them dying, and it's not the twins or Waddles.**

* * *

_ July 23, 2022_

_ Augusta, Georgia_

Dipper Pines got into his car, but only after jamming his suitcase into the back. He wore a Maroon-colored shirt, blue jeans, and white and gray sneakers. Usually when he went to his twenty-two year-old sister's house he wouldn't bring a suitcase, she only lived one city over. But last night he got a call from someone. Someone he hadn't seen ten years. The news he received wasn't good news, either.

Dipper started his car engine and drove off to his twins house. He still didnt know how to tell Mabel, this kind of thing was the complete opposite of her ego.

It took about half an hour to get to his sister's house, but they would have to endure longer travel then that shortly. Dipper pulled into Mabel's driveway, right behind her hot pink car (there were yellow butterflies painted on it).

Both twins moved out from their parent's house when they were 21, and only one remained single, though neither was married. Their first summer in Gravity Falls was also their last. The twin's parents thought Gravity Falls gave off a 'bad vibe' on Dipper. Candy had moved to their town when Dipper and Mabel were both sixteen, and she and Dipper started dating three months later, on Candy's sixteenth birthday. They've dated for six years (and still are). Dipper planned to propose to her when she got back from Australia, but that's another story.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short. But I will update as soon as there is a review. Okay well when i see that review. Done with the second part, it is really short though. Don't worry though, this will be updated like 2 times a day until it's done. Or i have writer's block for this story. Then it will be like 1 time a day...**

**Anyways, please review:) **


	2. Wendy

**Hey peoplez. Thanks for the reviews. I mean, I only got like 2, but still. Yeah sorry if you already read this chapter, I just re-did it. i posted it at 8:00 in the morning, i rushed since i had to leave to go to school, so i didn't get to go over it. Lol got back from school like 30 minutes ago. And just a note, I promise that I will update at least once a day. And if i miss a day, i'll make the chapter longer or just upload 2 chapters. So yeah, gonna upload the next chapter after i write it. That would be in like 30 minutes, so yeah gotta write it. So yeah, this is the 2nd chapter redone. Carry on.**

Dipper left his suitcase in his car, and walked up to his sister's front door. She must of seen him, for she opened the door before he even knocked. He had decided to wait until they were in the car to tell her.

Mabel kept on wearing sweaters, they just fit 'tighter'. She thought it might attract boys, but it failed. Moving on, she wore blue skinny jeans, and sparkly white and gray sneakers. They weren't sparkly when she bought them. So yeah, her and Dipper did start to dress alike. In a way…

"Ohmigosh hi Dipper!" Mabel yelled, opening the door and envolving her brother in a hug.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper replied, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked, not expecting him today.

"Mabel, something happened." Dipper said looking his sister in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Mabel asked, sensing it's important.

"We're going to Gravity Falls."

**R&R Please! ! :)**


	3. Telling her

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN AND RE-POSTED ON 1/22/13. I HAVE FIXED GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES, AND WROTE IT BETTER. OR WHATEVER, CARRY ON.**

Mabel walked out of her house, with Dipper following close behind. She had been told to pack enough clothes for about two weeks, and to bring a black outfit. She was confused by this, but decided to listen to her brother.

"So why are we going to Oregon, we haven't been there since we were kids." Mabel said, breaking the silence as they drove off.

"Do you remember Wendy?"

"Who...?"

"Ugh. Girl, red hair, I had a huge crush on her.." Dipper watched Mabel think out of the corner of his eye, while she was trying to pop her zit.

She finally replied after giving up on it. "Oh! Yeah. Heheh."

"She called me last night and told me what happened. She also told me it took her three hours to find my number at the Mystery Shack."

"Wait, she still works there?" Mabel asked, giving up on hiding her zit.

"Nope."

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Maybe."

"Come on little bro, tell me."

"Mabel your only five minutes older then me." Dipper, annoyed, replied.

"So? It still qualityfghrtk oh whatever. Stupid tongue. So tell me what Wendy said."

"I'll tell you on the plane." Dipper pulled over to the toll booth, payed, and searched for a parking spot.

"Wait, why aren't we driving there? And how did you get tickets if you just found out that we need to go to Gravity Falls last night?"

"If we drove there it would take a day and a half. And, Wendy has tickets for us. She's meeting us at the airport after her flight get's in, which is in about twenty minutes." Dipper answered, while the twins stepped out of his car.

"Wait, where gonna see Wendy?" Mabel asked, getting really excited.

"Yup. And before you ask, I'll tell you when we're inside."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wendy's flight is coming in a few minutes. I guess I might as well tell you now." Dipper looked around at all the people, as Mabel scooted closer.

However, Dipper was not sure how to tell her. Dipper faced his sister and took her hand,making her look him in the eyes.

"Mabel, do you know what Leukemia is?"

"I don't…" Mabel stated, her voice trailing off.

"It's when the white blood cells in your body mumtipy to fast, and soon theres a lot more than red blood cells. Since there is so many, the white blood cells attck the red ones. Then that person would need to have constant red blood cell transplants to…to keep that person alive." Dipper's voice got softer and more hesitant to continue with each word he said.

Mabel noticed Dipper looked like he was about to cry.

"If there isn't enough red blood cells, than whoever had this could die." Dipper's voice was barely a whisper now. "Two days ago, Grunkle Stan died from Leukemia."

**I'll update this again tomorrow. Don't hate me for what happened to Grunkle Stan. It's not that i don't like him, it just seemed like it would make a good story.**

**R&R Please**


	4. Feelings

**A/N: Yeesh. You people can't wait 3 hours? I had to get my Christmas tree. Here is your short chapter. And don't you dare complain about the length, cause once again I update everyday as long as there is a reveiw so yeah.**

**And also things like "Go on to update" aren't very encouraging...so yeah here ya go.**

**GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF GF**

"Two days ago, Grunkle Stan died from leukemia."

"Wha-what?" Mabel stuttered, already tearing up.

"I'm sorry Mabel. I wish we kept in touch with him." Dipper said trying to comfort his sister, but to no avail.

"I-I- hey is that Wendy?" Mabel asked, seeing a familer woman with orange hair walk out of a group a peopel coming off a plane.

"I think so, let's go find out.' Dipper said, helping his moping sister off the chair, and over to the red-head.

"Wendy?"

"Dipper, is that you?" Wendy asked, looking at the young man before her.

"Yeah." Dipper nervously said, not knowing what else to say.

"So, you ditched the hat?" Wendy asked, almost not able to reneckonize Dipper.

"Left it in the attic. My parents thought Gravity Falls messed up my head."

"Hello! i'm here to ya know." Mabel said, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey." Wendy said, giving Mabel a hug.

"So. Any of ya Married?" Wendy asked, knowing that Mabel most likely wasn't.

"I'm not. But Dipper is gonna propose to his girlfriend!" Mabel exclaimed jumping up and down, earning herself stares from others.

"Really? Who?" Wendy asked, acting excited though she was alittle upset.

"They've been dating for six years!" Mabel exclaimed, once again earning stares from others.

"Why do you alwways make a big deal out of this everytime you tell someone? The second I told you, you screamed and called our parents. Your the reason mom has a hearing aid!" Dipper said, embaressed of his twin's actions.

"So, who is it?" Wendy asked, masking her feelings.

"Candy." Dipper said, giving up on getting Mabel to stop bouncing.

"Oh. Well guess who i'm married to?" Wendy said, a grin forming on her face.

"I love this game!" Said Mabel, bouncing even higher.

"Gideon Gleeful!" Wendy exclaimed, trying to hold in a laugh from the Pine's twins faces.

**GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF GFGFGF**

**Haha lol. Bet you didn't expect that, did ya?**

**And btw, wendy has feelings for Dipper. Dipper has none for Wendy anymore though.**

**Plz check out the poll on my wall if you already have'nt.**

**So yeah, there you are. **

**R&R**


	5. The journey begins

**A/N: Hey. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick. I still am...but I'm better...kinda...**

**So yeah, my 'Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls' fic will be updated, but my cousin is keep deleting the chapters that I typed before I post them. I'm putting it on a Flashdrive this time...MWAWHAHAH**

**Read on, please.**

* * *

"Oh. Well guess who i'm married to?" Wendy said, a grin forming on her face.

"I love this game!" Said Mabel, bouncing even higher.

"Gideon Gleeful!" Wendy exclaimed, trying to hold in a laugh from the Pine's twins faces.

"What!" Both twins screamed, attracting attention to themselfs.

"Got ya dorks! Like I would marry that creep." Wendy said, laughing so hard her face was turning red.

"You do realize how much taller Dipper is than you, right?" Mabel growled,not wanting memories of Gideon to pop up in her head.

Wendy looked at Mabel, who was her height, to Dipper, just now noticing he was about five inches taller then her and Mabel.

"Oh. Well why do you hate Gideon that much, other than because he's creepy." Wendy asked, looking from Dipper to Mabel.

"Because he tried to kill my brother!" Mabel shouted, having an urge to strangle Gideon.

"Anyways, does Gideon still live in Gravity Falls." Dipper said, noticing Wendy's shocked face.

"Y-yeah. Yeah he does." Wendy said, now having the same urge as Mabel.

"Good. I plan to microchip him. If he goes near my sister I'll kill him." Dipper growled the last part, his over-protective side taking over.

"Anyways, let's get on the plane." Mabel said, breaking Dipper out of his trance of thought.

* * *

"Mabel get off me! I'm not carrying you onto the plane!" Dipper yelled, trying to shake his sister off his back.

"Oh come on bro-bro!" Mabel said, failing to hold onto her brother as he shook her off, causing them to both fall.

"Just because I can carry you, doesn't mean that I will!" Dipper grunted standing up, then helping up Mabel.

"Wow, you guys still act like twelve-year olds." Wendy grunted, a little jealous of Mabel being so close too Dipper.

"Ooh look Dipper! It's a little bobble-head!" Mabel shouted running out of line and over to a stand, proving Wendy's point.

"Mabel come on." Dipper groaned, annoyed by his sisters antics.

* * *

Dipper pulled his twin onto the plane, after Wendy had showed the woman their tickets. They sat down in their seats, Mabel getting to window seat, Dipper next to her, and then Wendy on the edge.

"Well, guess I'll be getting my hat." Dipper sighed, knowing it could take awhile to find it in the attic.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, it's short, I know. It's 1:00 in the morning, my parents don't know I'm on my iPad, I'm sick, and I have school tomorrow. **

**Plz R&R, new chapter will be out tomorrow if I'm not any sicker.**


	6. Subways

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the plot, written story, age and clothing of characters. The characters and show itself belongs to Alex Hisarich (sp?) and Disney channel.**

**Here's the next chapter! U people's are awesome. Sorry for taking *counts* like 8 days to update, School is like so hard. I'll update every Monday and Friday for sure, and any other day when i have free time. Rlly srry for the wait.**

**Btw, I'm NOT SICK ANYMORE! IM CURED! *Starts coughing* **

**Okay, so maybe I'm still sick. But I'm better! *coughs***

**I'm coughing as I write this, maybe I should take my medicine.**

***Looks at nightstand, with medicine on it***

**No way, it's grape.**

* * *

"Mabel wake up!" Dipper growled, for the hundredth time.

"Your drooling all over my shoulder!" Dipper was ready to pinch his twenty-two year old sister.

Two hours he had been on this plane, the first hour Mabel talking about this boy she liked and how she would make him a sweater that would 'win him over'.

And not to mention, the first hour-and a half Wendy was asleep. Head on Dipper's shoulder, snoring right into his ear. And now she was listening to music on her iPod, and Mabel was drooling on his shoulder.

"Wha-what. Is it mor-orning Waddles?" Mabel yawned, waking up.

"Mabel. Get your head off my shoulder before I throw-up."

"Did I drool on you?" Mabel said, looking at her drool on his shirt, not fully awake.

"Yes Mabel. Yes you did."

"Oops. Sorry broseph." Mabel apologized, using a napkin to wipe her drool off of her brother.

_"Please turn off all appliances, return to your seats, and put on your seat-belts. We will be landing in Portland, Oregon shortly." _The female Flight Attendant's voice calmly spoke into the intercom.

* * *

"Wait, so subway isn't just a restaurant?" Mabel asked surprised, after Wendy said they needed to take a subway to Gravity Falls.

"Honestly Mabel, I'm not sure how you graduated." Dipper, annoyed by his twin's question, replied.

"I'm just that amazing!"

"Come on guys, the Subway is boarding now. It will take us to the closest town to Gravity Falls, that's where my car is."

"Okay Wendy!" Mabel said as she bounced, forgetting why she was going to Gravity Falls in the first place.

"This is going to be a long ride." Dipper groaned, sitting next to his twin.

* * *

**Ohmigosh my chapters are so short, right? I'll update this friday, or monday. Wait, Monday is Christmas eve. Oh well, that won't stop me. Well I gotta do my homework, which I've supposed to been doing for the past 3 hours. Oops. **

**After homework, I shall write the next 5 chapters. Or whatever, just gonna write some of the story, and update it into different parts as chapters. **

**I have posted this onto my wall yesterday, please read it, so i have copy and pasted it onto here-**

_**December 14, 2012**_

**_The day that haunts many families. 20 innocent children killed. Why? Because of one man. One gun. That is all it took, to take 26 innocent life's away. These children, the great majority of the people killed, we're only 6. They all had such a bright and innocent future ahead of them, but that was all snatched away from them. Did that man think how it would effect their families? No, after all he killed his own mother that day. This man couldn't think, for he had disorders, which he was unfairly born with. But it was still his fault, not entirely, partially his disorders, but he killed 26 people. How do you think the little girl felt? She was only six, learning that her twin brother had gotten killed must if been hard on her. As hard as it would be for a 36 year old's daughter of 12 to loose her fight against cancer. 250. 250 people a year are killed from mass-murder attacks, just like this one in Newton, Connecticut. A while ago, a student was caught bringing in a gun into their school. New Bedford Highschool. If not caught, who knows what might of happened. Over 1,000. Over 1,000 people are killed by single guns every year. And don't be too sure that I'm talking about over the world, and not just the USA._**

**That demon kindergartener murderer.**

**Plz R&R, will be updated this Friday or Monday, maybe in between then.**


	7. Walk & Talk

**Here is your promised chapter, you awesomely epic people.**

**And if you have time, please check out my new story 'I'll Stay by Your Side'. It waspreviously called 'Bitten'. **

**There are also these 2 epic stories called **'Child of Destiny' **by **'Alisi Thorndyke' **And **'Unintended Getaway' **by **'AmySmash'**. You should check them out too:)**

**NOTE: My Christmas Poll is now closed, and the winners are 'Gravity Falls' and 'Adventure Time'. There will be a 'Gravity Falls' one-shot and an 'Adventure Time' one-shot, both Christmas, up before New Years. **

**Well here's your new** **chapter:)**

* * *

"Okay, so my car is about a block away from here." The red-head said, stepping out of the subway train, followed by the Pines twins.

Using the time that his sister was looking through a pet shop window, Dipper decided to ask the question he had on his mind since he first saw Wendy at the airport.

"So, when's the...ummm...you know...funeral?" Dipper asked curious, but finding it hard to say.

"The wake is in two days, funeral in four."

Dipper simply nodded his head, knowing that if he tried to speak he might break down. Him and Grunkle Stan had grown very close near the end of the twins first, and last, summer in Gravity Falls.

As the three walked, Mabel kept stopping to look in every window, even if it was a window on a house. Dipper and Wendy continued talking, for Mabel had blocked them out while she, as Mabel called it, 'Investigated'.

"So, is Waddles still alive?" Though it had been ten years, and that Waddles was most likely dead, Wendy needed to find something to talk about.

"He moved to a nice farm in Canada." Dipper said, as Mabel looked at another window.

"Whoah, he's still alive?"

"Nope. That's what my parents said to Mabel when Waddles died five years ago." Dipper made sure to whisper this, so Mabel wouldn't hear.

"Oh. Wait, you still haven't told her? She can take it, she's an adult now after all."

"I know, but..." Dipper hesitated, before continuing.

"Well she's my sister, and I love her. I know Mabel is an adult now, but she's still Mabel. She'd cry for days, and days. Every month she would ask my parents when she could visit him. She still does."

"Guess I didn't think about it that day. But soon Mabel will find out, and be way mad at you for lying to her. It would be better to tell her."

"I guess your right Wendy. I'll tell her later."

"So...where's your g-girlfriend?" Wendy, still upset about him being with someone, asked.

"Australia. She's studying a disease that had an out-break there."

"Whoa. So, is Candy a scientist or something?"

"Yup." Dipper, watching his sister catch up to them, replied.

"Aren't you afraid that she might catch the disease though?"

"That's what I said!" Mabel, feeling left out, jumped into the conversation.

"Candy had a shot, so she can't get catch it. She and her partner are studying it, while the rest of her team are giving everyone who doesn't have it vaccines to prevent them from catching it."

"Oh. Well that's good. So, do you guys have any jobs?" Wendy, wanting to change the subject, asked.

"I'm an art teacher!" Mabel, finished looking through yet another window, answered.

"Yeah. For first graders." Dipper added to his sister's reply too his friend.

"Well, what about you Dipper?"

"Scientist. I'm working with Candy and the team on the disease. She's sending me pictures of people that have it and the symptoms, along with everything she can find out on it. I'm working on a cure."

"He's to scared to go back to Austraila to work with Candy. Not after what happened there seven years ago." Mabel added, trying to stifle a laugh.

"The dang Zebra tried to eat my arm!" Dipper shouted, clenching his fist.

"Calm down tiger. Here's my car anyways." Wendy defended Mabel, pointing too a topless Green car.

Opening the drivers door, Wendy sat down and put on her seat belt. The twins shared a glance before both getting into the back seats, wanting to sit next to each other. Wendy wished that Dipper sat next to her, but said nothing and started the car.

* * *

**Yeesh my chapters are short. Oh well, I'll update again on *thinks* Sunday!**

**Next chapter has a lot of drama:):)**

**Rofl**

**R&R plz!**


	8. Best friend

**Hullo! See I told you I would update on Monday, and I did. Just because it's 11:32 at night doesn't mean it's not Monday.**

**Thank you for the reviews! 48! Yay!**

**Merry Christmas! Haha no. It's it Christmas yet, but I will be when your reading this. Or the day after...**

**And BTW I don't know what days I'll update, I'll update when I finish each chapter. So updates on random days, random times. **

* * *

Twenty-two year old Dipper Pines sat in the back of the green car. His twin sister sat next to him, looking at him with worry in her eyes. She wasn't worried for herself, but for her twin. The red-head that drove the car had the music blasting, but Dipper was to much in thought to ask his friend to turn the music down. She wouldn't hear him anyways. It started to drizzle around ten minutes ago, so Wendy had to put the car top up, also trapping the music inside.

Dipper looked out the car window, tears brimming in his eyes. Mabel put a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing why it was so much more difficult for him to go back then her.

"Mabel, I don't think I can do this." Dipper sighed. Because of the music only his sister could hear him.

"I know it's hard after what happened, but you need to move on right?"

"You don't get it Mabel! I watched my best friend die, right in front of me. And I couldn't do anything." Dipper let a few tears roll down his face. A horrible memory filled his mind, but he pushed it away.

"That's the thing, you couldn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't you fault broseph, everything happened for a reason. I know I wasn't happy that you two were friends, but you didn't know it would happen. No one did."

"Mabel, I was in the hospital room with her. I watched her take her last breath, I watched the line go straight."

"I'm sorry bro, but it's been a century. Just try too be strong about this."

"Mabel, a century means a hundred years."

"Not the point Dipper."

"Mabel, I watched my best friend die, I don't care if it was ten years ago. Now we're going back to the place she died, because of another death."

"I"m sorry Dipper, but this time I don't know how you feel. Maybe you can visit her grave." Mabel suggested, watching as her brother wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Remember when our parents told us Waddles moved to a farm in Canada?"

"Yeah, I miss him but maybe I can visit him soon!"

"They lied Mabel. Waddles died. Sorry Mabes, they just didn't have the heart to tell you."

"Wha-what? How c-can he be d-dead. Why didn't y-you tell me?" Mabel started to cry, a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by more.

"I learned about a year after, they thought I was old enough to know."

"But I'm older than you!"

"By like five minutes!"

"Still we were, mostly, the same age!"

"Well yeah, but you wouldn't of taken it very well." Dipper sighed, knowing his parents might of meant mentally older.

"I-I guess I should've realized how old he was getting." Mabel wiped tears from her eyes, barely crying now.

"Pigs don't live as long as humans, Mabel. But I'm sorry you had to learn he was...err...gone after you thought he was safe on a farm for five years."

"It's okay Dipper, I guess I'm over him, I lived without him for a few years already, and we didn't have that much fun the year he...uh died."

Dipper looked out his window, lost in thought. He saw a sign welcoming him to Gravity Falls, a sign he hadn't seen in ten years.

The music got quieter until it stopped, as Wendy turned off the radio. She was unaware of the whole scenario that had happened in the back of her car.

* * *

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah! ^.^**


	9. Thank you

**Hi! Still sick. Sorry it took like four days...I wanted to get a few chapters done. So yeah this chapter and the next one is all done. Not as much as I wanted done...Oh well. .**

* * *

Dipper walked into the Gravity Falls cemetary carrying a white Lilly. It was her favorite flower. He was here to visit his best friend's grave, she had died at only twelve. Way too young.

The twins had unpacked and were staying at the Mystery Shack. Though they had the choice to stay in an actual bedroom, Grunkle Stan's, they chose not too. Mabel was in the attic with Wendy, knitting a sweater for her. Wendy didn't want one, but gave in only because it would make Mabel happier (as happy as she could get considering her Great Uncle just died).

The cemetary was small, for most people moved out before they died. Only about forty graves, most were from the Eighteen and Nineteen hundreds. Mostly the Eighteens.

He only needed to walk for a minute, her headstone was in the front of the cemetary. Dipper still remembered exactly what happened, it was a vivid and often nightmare for two years after it occurred. The headstone was tall, and a shiny Sea Foam Green. Her favorite color.

Walking up to her headstone, Dipper sat down in front, but to the right. There were no headstones surrounding it, most were in the back of the cemetary.

He placed the Lilly on her grave and silently read it's engravings.

_...~Pacifica Anne Northwest~..._

_ ...~2000-2012~..._

_...~Daughter of Alexa Rose Northwest Cruez & Robert Cole Northwest~..._

_...~Witness, Dipper Pines, say she was hit by a truck, driver was never found~..._

_...~Loved by many and shall be missed~..._

There was more writing, but he couldn't understand it. In black spray paint, there were the words;

THE KNORMES WASZ HERREH

Dipper knew what it meant, and was not pleased they had marked her headstone.

He also knew the real way Pacifica had died.

* * *

_ August 21, 2012_

_Gravity Falls, Oregon_

_Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest walked through the small town of Gravity Falls, they had decided to spend the day together since Dipper was to leave in a week. His twin was currently at Candy's house, having a 'girl party', as Mabel would call it._

_They had only been friends for three weeks, best friends for about two. Their friendship has also caused Pacifica to stop being mean to Mabel, though she still didn't like the fact that her brother is Pacifica's friend._

_"Don't lie, this outfit looks horrible doesn't it?"_

_"It looks fine, don't worry. It's just a date, and it's not until tomorrow."_

_"But I don't know if he likes Sea Foam Green!"_

_"Well its your favorite color, your dress, and if he doesn't it's his fault."_

_"I guess so, thanks Dip."_

_"The town is like, abandoned."_

_"Everyone is at my dad's party. Well everyone but us, Mabel, and her friends."_

_"I wish I didn't have to leave in a week, we just became friends a few weeks ago."_

_"Yeah, me t-Dipper watch out!"_

_A truck came soaring down the abandoned dirt road, heading right towards the two. Pacifica noticed the truck when it was only ten feet away, and did the only thing she could, and would; save her best friend._

_Everything went by like a blink of an eye for both pre-teens, as Pacifica pushed Dipper out of the way, resulting in only her getting hit._

_Seconds later, Dipper got off the ground, and rushed to his friends side. He could hear is own heart beat as he took her cellphone and dialed the hospital's number. There was no point, she would die soon after getting there, but he didn't know. He didn't want to think about that._

_That was when reality struck him, when he realized she most likely wouldn't make it._

_When he realized Pacifica, his best friend, saved him even though she knew she could die in the process._

* * *

Dipper finally stood up, before placing his hand on the headstone.

He said the two words he was never able too.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I know, Pacifica's parents name's are horrible.**

**So horrible.**

**Anyways, I more to say but I don't feel like sayin anything cause I don't want to think. Just had to got through the work of copy and pasting that. And then putting stuff in italics where italics are needed. When it's 3:15 in the morning. And I'm sick. And I'm not supposed to be on my iPad.**


	10. Phone call

**So I was just lookin at fanfics for Gravity Falls, tryin to find one to read, then I came across this one and thought 'Hey, I should probally update this.'**

* * *

"Mabel, you can't wear that to the wake." Dipper pointed to his sister's sweater.

"Why not? It's black, just like the rest of my outfit."

"It has a smiley face on it. By wearing that, it would be like saying 'hey, I'm Mabel and I'm glad my Great Uncle is dead'."

"Oops. I guess your right."

The twenty-two year old Pines twins both sat on a bed in the attic. The one that used to be Dipper's.

Mabel wore a black sweater with a yellow smiley face on it, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a black headband, and silver hoop earrings. Dipper wore a black short sleeved shirt with a red tie design, black jeans, and his white and gray sneakers.

"I don't have a another back sweater with me. This is the only black outfit I actually have! Black is such a sad color. I need another black sweater! I could knit one! But I don't have any black yarn wit-"

"You don't have to wear black."

"What! But Dipper you said black and only black!"

"If I didn't you would've worn hot pink or something."

"I guess that's true. Oh! I'll wear this!" Mabel grabbed her suitcase from behind Dipper, and pulled out a gray sweater with a lightning bolt.

"Didn't you make that sweater when we were kids?"

"Yes!" Mabel pulled the sweater over her head causing a stretching sound. The sweater fit her perfectly, showing her curves, though it was only long enough to reach a few inches under her belly button.

"Mabel, don't you think it will be hard to get off?"

"Probably. But we'll find a way to get it off!"

"You do realize I might have to cut it off you, right?"

"What? No! It will ruin its value, it's ten years old!"

"When was the last time you wore that anyways?"

"Ten years ago..."

"Let's just go, Wendy's waiting for us and-Oh my god Mabel I forgot to tell Mom and Dad!"

"How did you forget to tell our parents that Grunkle Stan died!"

"I don't know! It slipped my mind, just give me your phone!"

"What about yours?" Mabel asked, as she handed Dipper her cellphone.

"You know what happened, Miss Glitter Glue."

"How was I supposed to know that your cellphone wouldn't work if I got glue inside it!"

"How could you not know!"

"Just call them!"

"Okay, okay." Dipper dialed their parents house number, hoping they were home.

"Hey Mom."

_"Hi sweetie, why are you calling from Mabel's phone?"_

"Mabel broke mine."

_"Glitter Glue?"_

"Yup."

"Sorry..." Mabel groaned, folding her arms while Dipper talked on her phone.

_"Where are you? Are you hurt? Where's your sister?!"_

"We're not hurt. And we're kinda in Gravity Falls."

_"Gravity Falls? What! Why? You haven't been there in ages!"_

"Yeah, I know."

_"Where's Uncle Stan? Is he with you?"_

"No, he's not here. That's why me and Mabel went to Gravity Falls in the first place."

_"Well then where is he? Is he okay?"_

"Grunkle Stan...he...he died."

_"W-what? How?"_

"Luekeama."

_"When?!"_

"Like five days ago."

_"When is the Wake? Did I miss it?"_

"In two hours...I kinda forgot to call you..."

_"F-funeral?"_

"The funeral's in two days."

_"Oh. W-well you're father and I will be there t-tomorrow."_

"Kay. Love you."

_"Love you to! Bye!"_

"Bye."

"So, they coming?" Mabel took back her cellphone, as Dipper handed to her.

"Yeah, they'll be here for the funeral by tomorrow."

"When are we supposed to meet Wendy?"

"Right now, c'mon." Dipper grabbed his sister's hand, only giving her enough time to grab her jacket and for him to grab his vest.

* * *

**Me: *looks around* "The coast is clear."**

**Mabel: *holding pink silly string can* "It's time..." *gives me green silly string can***

**Me: *walks with Mabel over to sleeping Dipper on couch* "OMG I JUST HEARD THAT WENDY WANTS TO GO OUT WITH DIPPER!"**

**Dipper: *jolts awake* "What?! Wher-"**

**Me and Mabel: *sprays silly string in Dipper's face* "HAPPY 2013!"**


	11. This is a good title

**I finally finished it! Lol it's short. I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, the second part is NOT WendyxDipper. Just friendly bonding.**

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper called to his sister, who was currently eating a fruit tart. Her ninth one.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to eat my sorrows away?" Crumbs of fruit tart fell out of Mabel's mouth, and onto the floor.

"Grenda's here."

"Ohmigosh!" Mabel quickly ran over to her brother, her fruit tart dropping to the floor. "Where where?!"

"Yeesh. She's coming."

"Mabel!" Grenda walked out of the bathroom, and ran over to Mabel.

"OhmifreakinggoshhaiGrenda!" Mabel evolved Grenda in a hug.

"Hi Mabel!" Grenda's voice was still husky. She wore black flats, black jeans, and a blue and gray striped tank-top. She had also lost a lot of weight, almost as skinny as Mabel.

Mabel and Grenda kept catching up, none noticing when Dipper said "Well...uh...yeah I'll see you later.." and walked into another room.

* * *

"Okay, almost everyone's here Dipper."

Wendy and Dipper sat next to each other by the door, watching as random relatives to the twins walked in. Not all of them had particularly 'liked or trusted' Stan, they had mainly came for Dipper and Mabel's sake.

"Dipper?" Wendy looked to her right, only to see Dipper spaced out. "You okay?"

"H-huh? O-oh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Shaking his head, Dipper pulled his knees up to his chest.

Wendy put her hand on his shoulder, resulting in him turning his head away. He didn't shake her hand off though.

"You don't look fine. Trust me, I know this stuff."

"I know, I just-I just didn't think this would happen so suddenly..."

"I know dork, I know." Wendy rubbed Dipper's shoulder, and continued to comfort him.

For the first time since arriving in Gravity Falls again, Dipper smiled.

* * *

**It's so short...I'm sorry...lol it's 11:22...PM...Thanks for waiting and please review!**


	12. Mystical Floating Eyeball: EXISTS

**So I'm in the middle of writing this chapter, then BOOM! writer's block.**

* * *

****Over the years, the forest had grown larger. Of course, that just added to the overall freakiness of Gravity Falls. When one stood at the edge of the forest and peered in, a wave a fear would wash over them. Even the most bravest souls would feel that erge to turn and walk away, and most did. But not all, some would suck up the courage and go in, like Dan Corduroy, Gravity Falls' lumberjack, and some just knew, knew the dangers that lie inside but would go in anyways.

Two of those people are being chased by a giant floating eyeball.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Dipper, move!"

"Move? MOVE?! It's a freaking giant eyeball! It'll see me anyways!"

Dipper ducked behind a bush, currently out if the creature's sight. As Mabel ran by, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shrub with him.

Mabel glared at her brother before angrily whispering "We just had to go into the forest for 'old times sake' didn't we?!"

"I'm sorry Mabes, I lied. I wanted to attack the knomes." Dipper looked at his sister embarrassed before peaking through the bush for the eyeball.

"Why. Just, why?" Mabel crossed her arms, also turning to see if the eyeball was near. The creature was facing the other way, seeming too be looking for them.

"Did you see what they did to Pa-" Dipper paused for a moment "h-her headstone?"

"No! It doesn't see us, so lets bail!" Mabel whispered, a bit to loudly.

The eyeball quickly spun around, veins clearly seen in an angry matter.

"How can it hear us? It's an eyeball!"

"I don't know! Maybe it's ear-iful! Get it? Haha I'm hilarious." Mabel laughed at her joke, forgetting about her and Dipper's current situation.

"Mabel, that makes no sense. At all."

"Hmph!" Folding her arms, the slightly older twin stuck out her tounge at her sibling.

The eyeball suddenly lunged at Mabel, racing at huge speeds. Without a thought of saying anything, Dipper saw it out of the corner of his eye and tackled Mabel out of the way. In the process of doing so, his leg scraped across a sharpened tree branch, that just happened too be super close to the ground.

Groaning, Mabel lifted her head off the ground. "Oww. What was that for?"

"The eyeball tried to attack you, I'm sorry for not wanting my sister's ribcage to be broken." Dipper's sarcastic remark ended with a wince, as he carefully stood up.

Mabel directed her gaze towards Dipper's leg. "Is that blood?"

"I don't know. Probably. Do you see the floating eyeball thing? I think it's gone." The male twin limped with every step he took, as he looked around.

The latter groaned in impatience and bent down next to Dipper's leg, only to yet out a yelp.

"Ohmigosh your leg has this huge bleeding deep scar and it's bleeding are you okay how can you act like its nothing what happened did you get that when you pushed me out of the way I feel so guilty we need to get you back to the shack or Wendy's house it's bleeding a lot co-"

"Mabel!"

"What?!" Mabel stood up and crossed her arms. "I don't want you to almost bleed to death again!"

"Again?" Dipper gestured to his worried sister. "What no. That was you."

"No it wasn't!" By now, both had forgotten completely about Dipper's bleeding leg. "You scared the crap outta Nikki and she stabbed you!"

"Oh yeah. Heh." Dipper awkwardly looked around before grabbing Mabel's hand and running off towards the shack.

* * *

**Nikki is their cousin btw. That 'incident' with her happened 3 years ago.**

**The 'Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls' fic is going too be updated during my February vacation :P **

**I'm thinking that I might just put it on hiatus until either this or 'I'll Stay by Your Side' is finished.**

**gonna go write the next chapter of this...probally gonna get writers block for this again..**


	13. YOLO AUTHOR NOTE

**Has it really been 2 weeks already? Omz (1) sorry! I have TOTAL writers block for this story. **

**But its February vacation so YAY UPDATES!**

**Wanna know a funfact about me? I hate SpongeBob Squarepants with a burning passion as bright as the sun that lives and thrives just like you and me.**

**But I don't look down on people that do love SpongeBob, and they shouldn't me. I'm just sharing my opinion.**

**(1)-OMZ-Oh My Zeus**


	14. Blocked out

**Hello! **

**This is what their wearing!**

**Mabel: Tight navy blue tank top with light pink butterflies, light pink skinny jeans, black flat (that rhymes yay) boots that go 3/4 the way to her knee, and her hair is in a loose pony-tail.**

**Dipper: Dark Green short-sleeved shirt, loose jeans (the leg with the cut has the pant leg rolled up until he jumps off the counter), and black combat boots (the only other pair of shoes he brought besides is sneakers, while Mabel brought at least five pairs of shoes).**

**Wendy: hat, Blue plaid shirt, black tank-top, black skinny-jean shorts, and dirty blue and white sneakers.**

* * *

"So then, he tackles me and then I'm like 'Whoa bro, what was that for' and he's like 'the eyeball tried to attack you, I'm sorry for not wanting my sister to die' and then I notice blood on Dippers leg and turns out there's this huge cut from a tree branch or whatever..." Mabel kept rambling on to the red-head of what happened in the woods a few hours earlier.

Wendy yawned, hoping for Mabel to catch on to the fact that she already knew what happened (Dipper had already simplified it down to what actually happened, but Mabel wants Wendy to know 'every little detail'), but Mabel kept talking.

"-even care that he might bleed to death, Dipper's just ignoring it and talking about 'oh do you see the eyeball' and blah blah blah and I'm thinking 'dude you have this huge deep bleeding cut and I can see you start to get paler and your acting like it's a paper cut' like I mean really." Mabel continued.

Dipper had given up on correcting Mabel's mistakes on what they actually said, forget trying to get her to be quiet. He lay draped over the Mystery Shack's countertop, his left leg tightly bandaged in gauze. Blood was staining the gauze, but not much. None had noticed that he actually fell asleep.

Mabel and Wendy sat on two stools, behind the counter. Mabel had tried to drag them to the front of the counter, before she realized they were nailed down.

Hearing a groan, Wendy slapped her handover Mabel's mouth. "What was tha-eww! Did you just lick my hand?!" The red-head whipped her hand away from Mabel's mouth, then wiping it on Mabel's butterfly shirt.

"Yes I did." Mabel glanced at her brother, letting out a chuckle. "And I think that was Dipper."

Both girls focused their attention on the brunette lying on the counter-top, watching as he slowly woke up. Dipper looked around the room, his pale face hosting a look of confusion.

"Your acting like you've never been here before." Wendy interrupted Dipper's murmurs of "What?"'s and "I wasn't here a second ago."'s.

"Wha.." His voice trailed off as he looked down at his leg. Re-shifting his gaze back at Wendy, the words he spoke were filled with confusion. "I was in the woods, with Norman, and now I'm here."

"That was a dream, cause you've been here.." Mabel gestured to the counter he was sitting on.

Dipper jumped off the table, before walking into the main room of the house-part of the Shack. He descended into the attic, out of vision of the girls in the gift shop.

Wendy shrugged. "Okay then."

Mabel's stomach growled. "I'm hungry.."

* * *

**BTW: Norman (yes, from ParaNorman) is Dipper (best friend for Dipper yay) and Mabel's friend back where Dipper lives (like only a few blocks away).**

**Short chapter I know, but the next one is longer! Yay! **


	15. Author Note

Everything will be explained on my profile, so please read my newest update. It's very important and explains EVERYTHING. Sorry for not updating my stories, my profile says why and my plans for them.

This note is being posted on all three of my Multi-Chapter stories.


	16. His will

**Hi. Here is the new chapter. It actually would've been updated on Sunday but my parents decided I needed to stay at my Grandma's til like 5:00. Then I needed to take a shower. Then dinner. Grr..Had way to mh homework over the last few days.**

**This chapter was written like a month ago but no I got no time to edit it.**

* * *

Dipper picked up the phone, rubbing his eyes.

It was 8:16 in the morning, and Mabel's cell phone had woken him up.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy and quiet, trying not to wake up Mabel.

_"Is this a member of the Pines family?"_ Dipper identified the voice as a teenager's, and she seemed kind enough.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

_"My name is Caitlyn, I work at Gravity Falls' Town Hall. I'm calling about Stanford Pines."_

Dipper hesitated. "Oh. Um. Okay."

_"May I ask what your relation to him is?"_

"Oh um." Dipper stuttered. "I'm his nephew, Dipper.."

"_Well, nice to talk to you. We have his Will, he had it dropped off by someone a few weeks ago for 'safe keeping' or something. We thought you might want it...and...yeah...cause.." _Dipper could tell she was new at this job.

"Uh..yeah."

_"...And discuss what's being left too who...sign the papers..."_

Mabel watched as her brother talked on his cell phone. He didn't know she was awake yet, but that was why she was so good at being a ninja.

Or, that's what she would tell herself anyway.

Eventually Dipper hung up the phone, jumping when he saw that Mabel was standing right next to him, staring.

"Who was it?!"

"Umm...a lady..." Dipper looked at Mabel's blank expression. "Calling about Grunkle Stan's Will..."

Mabel immediately perked up. "Well let's go! I'll call Wendy!" The hyper brunette threw open the attic door, bounding down the stairs to get her cellphone (completely forgetting about the fact that Dipper had it in his hands).

"Wait! Mabel!" Dipper called out, chasing after his sister. "You don't even know where we're supposed to go!"

"So.." The woman started. She wasn't the same on as on the phone.

She had soft blond hair, brought back behind her head in a tight ponytail. She wore a simple navy blue uniform shirt with tight khaki's and black combat boots. A name tag marked Ms. Chrissy Andrews sat on the right corner of her shirt. She looked too be in about her forty's.

"You must be his nephew and nieces." She gestured towards Dipper, then Mabel and Wendy.

"Uh. Actually I'm just a family friend."

The woman shrugged, leading the younger three into small room. She sat behind a desk while the others sat in cushioned seats, all lined up neatly in a row. The room was bright, with light yellow walls and a dark green carpet.

"Stanford's Will," She began. "Didn't leave things to a variety of people. The names mentioned were Barbra N. Pines, Alexander R. Pines, Wendy Coudorary," Chrissy glanced down at the paper's she held in her hands. "Mabel C. Pines, and Dipper A. Pines."

She noticed the confused looks on their faces. "Oh! Don't worry, we haven't read it yet, he told us before-hand who he was leaving things too"

The older woman handed Dipper the Will. He glanced up at her, then Mabel.

"Well go on, read it." Chrissy urged, smile on her face. She got up from the desk, walking over to the door. Before leaving the room she whispered "I'll give you some privacy."

Mabel and Wendy peered over his shoulder, as Dipper sunk back in his seat and began to read.

**(A/N: HE'S NOT READING IT OUT LOUD. THEY'RE ALL READING TO THEMSELVES.)**

_I know I'm going to die soon, it's just a matter of time. _

_I leave Wendy Coudorary a check of 250,000 dollars. Though you quit your part-time job to finish college five years ago, I want to apologize for being such a rude boss. The check is on my nightstand in my room._

_I leave Diana and Alexander Pines, my brother and his wife, half the money in my bank account. I don't know how much is in there, but I know there's over five million. Now maybe you can get that dream vacation you always wanted. Just don't waste it all on Vegas again. _

_My niece, Mabel, I leave you the other half of the money in my bank account. Now you can buy as much yarn and sparkles as you'd like. Maybe you can even bedazzle your classroom. But, I also leave your brother the responsibility of how much you can take out at once. You and me both know he'll lock the money up if you try to make his face sparkle like you did at the end of the summer._

_And my nephew, Dipper, I need you to listen very closely. _

_All of those creatures you said you found that summer, I said didn't exist. You know what you saw, and I know about the book. All those creatures are very real, and they only exist in Gravity Falls. But, they are also extremely dangerous. I know that no matter what I say you're going to go into that forest, but for your own good, stay away from it._

_What I leave to you, is my most prized possession. You can do anything you want with it, sell it, keep it. All you need to do is sign the papers and its yours. Whatever you do with it, make sure that it isn't destroyed. It holds many secrets. _

_Dipper, I leave you the Mystery Shack and everything in it._


	17. Funeral

**I guess my 'Hiatus until June25th' was a lie.**

* * *

Mabel sat awkwardly in the chair, shifting her position every ten seconds.

He still hasn't moved.

He just sat there, seemingly hypnotized by the paper document. Dipper didn't even notice when the woman re-entered the room.

Wendy rested a hand on Dipper's shoulder, snapping him out of his shock.

"He-he..I...oh my...oh my god..." His voice held one of panic. "Why would he leave me the Mystery Shack?!" Dipper spun around and grabbed Mabel's shoulders. "What am I gonna do?! Keep it?! It's not like I live in Gravity Falls! What did he mean by secrets?!"

The woman, Chrissy, watched as the younger male freaked out. She simply nodded at Wendy before slipping back out of the room.

They could discuss this later.

"No." Dipper shook is head like a little kid. "No. No no no no. I don't live here, I can't keep the Shack! Mabel what do I do?!"

The slightly older brunette tried to get a word in, but he kept rambling on.

"I can't just sell it, Mabel! What do I do just leave it there to rot-"

"Okay, Dipper!" Mabel shouted, pausing her brothers words. "We will deal with this later. Now, get out there and sign those papers for the Mystery Shack!" She gestured towards the door. "M'mkay?"

"Yeesh." Dipper stood up, his mood having changed completely. "Whatever, mom." Mabel pulled out a small notebook and pen from her pocket, watching as her brother walked out the door.

The first-born twin flipped to a certain page. "Signs of a mental breakdown." She read. "Shock. Check! Short nervous breakdown. Check!" She made tiny checks in her pink glitter pen. "Sarcastic. Check!"

* * *

A blue pen glided swiftly through a small packet of paperwork, signing the same name on each previously blank line. The last page he skipped, it was already signed with a pink glitter pen; it had nothing to do with him anyways.

He pushed the paperwork to the side of the table, stuffing the pen in his jeans pocket. The brunette climbed up the stairs to the attic; he needed to get changed for the funeral in an hour or two.

He pulled out a white button-up dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and black sneakers. Dipper walked to a mirror on the other side of the small room, checking over his outfit; he was pale, and staring at the mirror just made him dizzy. Not bothering to tuck in his dress shirt he grabbed the '3' book and started for the door.

Stopping abruptly, Dipper turned around and eyed the dusty blue and white hat on the small nightstand with the broken lamp. He hesitantly ran over and grabbed the hat, swinging it on to his head, grabbing the keys out of his pocket and running to the lower portions of the shack.

Before leaving, he glanced at a calendar loosely hanging on the wall behind the counter.

The date was marked to August 2012.

The 26th was circled in red pen; the day he and Mabel had left, and never returned until a decade later.

* * *

"Hi mom! Oh I love your dress where'd you get it?" Mabel hugged Mrs. Pines, who in response squealed. "Oh thank you, I got it at this cute little store near home!"

Mr. Pines groaned, his wife giving him a This-is-a-sad-day-for-them-so-shut-up look over Mabel's back.

The room didn't look fit of just a regular funeral; there were white carpets and black chairs, with random black decorations on the white walls; it would look more like a gothic wedding than a funeral if there weren't a casket in the font of the room.

Wendy sat next to Dipper on a black bench. "You okay? You're looking kinda pale."

"I'm just tired," Dipper coughed. "and tired."

"Okay, that doesn't really make sense." Wendy scratched the back of her neck, gently elbowing Dipper in the shoulder. "You're not gonna die, are you?" Wendy's voice was sarcastic and playful.

The corner of the brunette's mouth twitched upwards, glancing at a middle-aged woman-Aunt Ariel-who looked at Wendy with disgust. "Really not the place for that. I just haven't been sleeping good, probably have a cold."

Wendy eyed the younger male. "Mhmm."

* * *

The funeral had ended and people were at an after 'party' (which seemed really inappropriate to Dipper, because who the heck would want to celebrate after a funeral) which included not many people; mainly just the twins, Wendy, Grenda, Mr. & Mrs. Pines, a few distant cousins that only Mabel seemed to remember the names of, Aunt Laura, Aunt Ariel, Uncle Clad, Lazy Susan, and some random guy that nobody knew.

"Dipper! You want some cupcakes?" Mabel held a cupcake out to Dipper, who flinched. "After last time? No thanks."

Wendy walked over to the snack table, standing in between the twins. "Well fi-hey Wendy! Want a cupcake?" Mabel held the same cupcake out to Wendy, and she took it in return.

"Cool. Thanks squirt." Wendy bit into the cupcake as Mabel skipped over to Grenda.

"Her secret ingredient is vanilla." Dipper leaned against the wall, and Wendy nodded to his statement. "And glitter."

Wendy spit the cupcake into a trash can. "Ew really?" Dipper nodded.

Wendy stuck out her tongue, spitting out something small and pink. "Who would even do that. . ." Wendy looked at Dipper, whose eyes were closed. "Dude, are you sure your okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just have a headache-" Dipper touched his upper lip near his nose. He brought his hand away, glaring at the red substance. "-And apparently a nose bleed."

Wendy nodded, turning away. "Okay, I'll just be over..." she looked around, before pointing to a random place. "...there." The red-head walked in the opposite direction of the younger, her back stiff. _No... _She thought. He only has a cold or something.

Wendy sat on a chair, thinking over everything. _He'll be okay...he has to be._

That was the last thought she had before it all really started. Before it all went wrong.

"Dipper!"

* * *

**Here is your chapter! Thank you for all the comments and patience and sorry for the wait!**

**Most of the reason why I didn't update is because of a loss of inspiration. I had no idea where this story was going, but then like three days ago an idea ht me like BOOM and I started typing. You'll see.**

**THANK YOU!**

**P.S. Sorry if there are any typos!**


End file.
